A la vie , a la mort , ensemble pour l'éternité
by MiwakoSoma
Summary: petit one shot ... pas de résumé lisez juste le titre...


**A la vie , a la mort , ensemble pour l'éternité**

_ Elle court dans les rues de Tomoéda  
_  
Je cours à en perdre haleine, je sais pas où je vais mais je sais pourquoi … je cours toujours plus vite à en mourir le souffle coupé … je cours vers l'incertain .. je cours vers ma fin … Je pleure ! Je te pleure toi que j'aime et j'aimerais jusqu'à la fin ! J'ai crié ton nom , je cri ton nom : Shaolan ! Pourquoi m'abandonner ? Pourquoi maintenant … pourquoi pas à la fin … de ma vie … de notre vie à nous deux … parce que moi sans toi je n'ai plus de vie … tu étais l'oxygène qui me permettait de vivre ….le soleil qui me faisait grandir … les baisers qui me faisaient t'aimer …. Je t'aime … ne me laisse pas … je veux pas… parce que je t'aime parce que je veux être avec toi à jamais comme tu me l'avais promis … Pourquoi Shaolan ? Pourquoi m'as tu fait ça ! Je cours toujours sans savoir où je vais … mais je veux fuir … fuir cette réalité…. Fuir la souffrance et la vérité ! Je veux que tu me reviennes , je veux fermer les yeux et les rouvrir et que tu sois là ! Que tu m'aimes , que tu me prennes dans tes bras , que tu me susurres les mots que j'aime entendre , les baisers que j'aime goûter … Je te veux juste toi …. Rien que toi … je pourrais mourir cela m'est égal si tu es avec moi … mais je me meurs et toi tu es pas là ! Je me meurs parce que tu ne veux plus être la ! Je me meurs et cours sans m'arrêter , sans me retourner pour ne plus souffrir…. Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi me faire tant de peine moi qui t'aime ! Aime moi je t'en pris … ne me laisse pas !

Je cris … je veux crier encore plus fort ma peine … je veux pleurer toute la souffrance que je ressens mais je n'ai plus de force car ma force s'était toi ! Je suffoque …Shoalan je t'en conjure …

_Elle cours toujours percutant ça et là quelques passants. Les yeux faces à la lune mais le regard vide , elle avance dans ce lieu sans savoir pourquoi c'est ici qu'elle atterri. Le parc pingouin , illuminé par les rayons de la nuit ,un lieu qui n'a pas changé … qui depuis leur premier baiser sur le banc jaune , est resté le même … depuis leur première étreinte quelques part dans les fourrées où jamais elle n'avait tant ris … ou jamais elle ne l'avait tan aimé … Elle avance maintenant à pas de loup … elle respire difficilement … s'appuis contre un arbre et se remet à sangloter … des larmes et des cris qui déchirent le silence pesant du parc … Et tout tourne , tout autour d'elle … tout s'efface pour laisser place à une jeune fille de 15 ans et un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qui lui mord le cou jalousement et lui vole milles baisers en une fraction de seconde … il a le regard qui pétille d'amour .. ; elle a le corps qui brûle pour lui … Ils s'aiment . Mais pourquoi maintenant… en cette heure … en ce lieu cela est fini …_

Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus Shaolan … pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu ? On avait dit « à la vie à la mort , ensemble pour l'éternité » ! Pourquoi avait tout rompu ? Pourquoi avons nous rompu ? Pourquoi m'as tu laissé comme cela ? Tant de questions qui restent sans réponse devant ton attitude glaciale ! J'ai tenu ton bras, tu m'a poussé et ma craché un venin dont je ne doutais pas l'existence… Je t'ai aimé , je t'aime mais tu m'as jeté comme si jamais tu n'avais rien éprouvé …

_Le vent glacial de cette soirée d'hiver parcourt sa peau et remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale … elle frissonne … non de froid mais de peur …peur de rester seule … mais elle l'est … elle est seule … Ce soir c'est noël … ce soir c'est la fin parce que un noël sans lui … ce n'est plus un noël … parce que un noël pareil sa ne fête pas . Parce qu'il est pas la ! Parce qu'il ne sera plus jamais là seulement dans ses songes et ses pensées intimes … seulement dans son cœur … à jamais … _

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi … quand tout a changé ? Quand est-ce qu'il a cessé de m'aimer ? Hier encore , il m'étreignait dans notre lit rien qu'à nous … hier encore il m'embrassait et me disais je t'aime … et là ce soir il me laisse … me dit que c'est fini … Et ce soir c'est noël … quel beau cadeau … Quel cadeau m'as tu fait …

_Le ciel revêt son manteau blanc et laisse tomber des paillettes sur la ville de Tomoéda …. Sur les bras nus de Sakura qui s'est élancé dans une nouvelle course … En débardeur et en jean dans la neige froide comme son cœur … sous le ciel couvert … comme son visage l'est de larmes … son maquillage coule… ses cris continu de déchirer la ville fantôme en cette soirée de réveillon …Une voix résonne …mais ce n'est pas celle de Sakura , une voix masculine cri son nom .. Elle se retourne. Son père . Elle prête guère ne attention et repart dans sa course folle … elle court tellement qu'elle arrive à proximité de la demeure Li. Il est dehors avec …_

Cette fille … celle pour qui il m'a dit adieu … celle pour qui il ne m'aime plus … je veux crier ton nom … mais je suis exténué … fatigué de souffrir … je veux juste te rejoindre , te serrer dans mes bras … je veux juste que tu m'aimes parce que moi jamais je ne cesserais d'éprouver pour toi l'Amour Eternel ! Parce que tu es mon âme sœur , parce que tu es celui qui m'a volé mon cœur … qui m'a volé mon innocence … et qui m'a donné tellement et je veux que tu continus à me donner encore et encore.

_Elle cri son nom , il se retourne… le tristesse vole ses yeux ambres … Les autres présents à ses cotés le tire par la manche pour qu'il rentre . Elle cri encore jusqu'à en perdre voix … Elle traverse la route , ne regarde pas … juste lui … Un bruit sourd , un choc … du sang … elle est allongé sur la route. Tout le monde s'est retourné , il a courut vers elle … il a pleuré … il l'a prit dans ses bras … il lui a dit je t'aime mais rien … le son de sa voix s'est éteinte … elle est partit … Partit sans savoir qu'il l'aimait toujours … sans savoir que ce n'est pas lui qui avait choisit… _

Sakura ne me laisse pas … Sakura je t'aime comme jamais j'ai aimé … je voulais partager ma vie avec toi mais ils me l'ont volé…ils me l'ont ôté quand ils m'ont ordonné de te dire adieu … Sakura je t'aime … « à la vie , à la mort , ensemble pour l'éternité » … Tu n'es plus en vie … alors je mourais …

_Il laisse tomber le corps de sa bien aimé … et entre en trombe dans la demeure .. en ressort quelques minutes plus tard … s'assoit à coté de sa bien aimé … son visage sur les genoux … la main tremblante… il approche un arme prêt de sa bouche sous les cris horrifié des autres … un coup part ..Un bruit sourd … un choc … du sang … deux corps inertes .. deux corps jouint à jamais … « à la vie , à la mort, ensemble pour l 'éternité » Ensemble dans un Paradis qu'ils avaient bien mérité … s'aimer à jamais dans la mort pour l'éternité comme ils l'ont fait dans la vie … _


End file.
